


A Club, A Deal, Nevada Ramirez (Nevada Ramirez)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Can you please give me some nevada Sugar Daddy smut?<3word count: 393warnings: sex, public sex, dominating,





	

When Nevada fucks you, he fucks you right. He holds you down, gives you what you need, makes sure you come. He always leaves right after and on your table you always find at least fifty dollars and maybe even a new necklace. It’s not payment for the sex, no, you know it’s not. Nevada never pays for sex, no, he doesn’t have to. Nevada Ramirez could get anyone on their knees for him with a snap of his fingers.

He left that for you because he likes to keep you happy, likes to keep you from working, likes to keep you free. Nevada likes his things nice, relaxed, he likes you to be his only his thing and, for some reason, you’re okay with being one of Nevada’s things. One of his girls packed into short dresses with ruby red lips and soft voices and hair perfectly in place. You like it, like the way he leaves you lying in bed sweaty…

And you can’t get enough of it. Sometimes you seek Nevada out, before he comes forward and claims you for the night, you find him in a club making a deal and you throw your leg over his lap and you kiss him and Nevada, Nevada likes the way you take control. He reaches up and kisses you, leaving the deal to the wind in favor of you, in favor of his favorite toy, favorite person, and when you moan into his mouth he’s gone, lost on the deal, so Gabby steps in and takes over. Nevada makes you ride him, right there, in the club.

He swallows your moans and grasps your thighs and makes you roll your hips and bites your lips and you know that it isn’t the first time of the night. Nevada will leave you squirming, half asleep, in your bed before ever leaving you sexed out in a club.

When you come, scratching down the sides of Nevada’s leather jacket, he comes with you not bothering to pull out. His orgasm is loud, flushed face thrown back and when he’s done he pulls you up without cleaning you off, his come dripping down your thighs.

And then you’re in the street, Nevada commanding you to your apartment so he could take you again and again and again, “You’re in for a long night, amor.”


End file.
